


Mumrik's and Hair Ties

by Bummhole



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Gen, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Hair tie, Moominpappa is mentioned, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, got this after seeing my cat do it, moomin loves his cat boyfriend, mymble loves her cat husband, rubber bands, snufkin and joxter play with hair ties like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bummhole/pseuds/Bummhole
Summary: Mymble loses her hair tie, and discovers that her husband made it his new toy. Later, Joxter shows his son it as well. And Moomin coos at his cute cat boyfriend.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Mumrik's and Hair Ties

**Author's Note:**

> My cat went crazy over a hair tie, and then i wrote this soft, short fic

Mymble woke up slowly, lazily even. She reached out next to her to pet at her husband’s head, but instead met an empty pillow. It was cold. She frowned a bit. Mymble loved to pet at her husband and kiss his cheeks until he woke up, loudly purring and smiling. It seems that Joxter must have woken up early to go fishing, Mymble thought, or he went to bug Snufkin or Moominpappa. Giggling to herself, she sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Reaching to her night stand, she grabbed her hair tie, but it wasn’t there. Mymble glanced over at her night stand. Her usual hair tie was gone. It didn’t bother her, of course. She knew that the kids would steal them to use as toys. Mymble simply grabbed another one and did her hair up in the iconic bun.  
After she got dressed for the day, Mymble walked into the living room. It was filled with all the kids sitting on the couch, chair, shelves, or anything they could sit on. All of them were focused on the floor. Mymble stepped forward to see what it was. It was Joxter and her missing hair tie! Some of the kids noticed her and waved to their mom. Mymble smiled and looked back at her husband. His eyes were round, making them look black, as he stared at the brown hair tie on the floor. Joxter crouched onto his back legs, tail barely moving. He pounced up into the hair, and he grabbed at the hair tie. The kids laughed loudly, watching their father chew and pull on his ‘prey’. The hair tie flew out of Joxter’s grasp, and he immediately leaped after it again.  
Mymble could guess this had been going on for some time now. The Joxter’s more feline  
traits tended to distract him for hours. She laughed and swooped in to save her husband. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, she held him up in her arms. Joxter hissed before he saw who it was. He purred and nuzzled at his wife.  
“Morning, Joxie,” She said affectionately. Joxter hummed a response and buried himself in her shoulder. “I see you have kept the kids entertained this morning,” She continued, “Maybe i should keep some of my hair ties laying around for you.” Joxter groaned, he would hear about this for a long time. He climbed off of his wife, and stood next to her. He grinned widely, “I wonder if another mumrik would like that though?” Mymble looked at him, “You’re going to make Snufkin never want to visit.” Joxter laughed,”Nah! I’ll tell him that the fish are biting more than usual, and if that doesn’t work, I can always ask his little boyfriend.”  
Mymble rolled her eyes,”So, you’re going to moominhouse I take it?” Joxter nodded, “Gotta see my son, show him how to have fun, and then bother Moominpappa!” He sounded more excited for the last one, Mymble thought to herself. Joxter slapped his hat on, kissed his wife, and leaped out the window. The kids ran to it to wave bye and shout various things at him.

Snufkin was lying outside. His hat was pulled over his face, and he leaned back into his soft pillow. The pillow was a certain moomintroll. Moomin held Snufkin against him, arms wrapped around the smaller mumrik. Snufkin was purring slowly, and would purr louder when Moomin would occasionally nuzzle their snouts together. They finally had alone time to be, as Little My would put it, disgustingly romantic and cuddly.  
Joxter pounced and tackled Moomin off his son, “Hands to yourself, Moomin!” Moomin screamed loudly, and Snufkin turned, claws unsheathed, to fight whoever attacked his moomintroll. He calmed when it was just his dad. Joxter laughed loudly, and got off of Moomin to hug his son. “There’s my kitten! My baby boy! Don’t let this Moomin deflower you so soon! Your pappa will cry!” Joxter dramatically said as he hugged his son. Snufkin laughed and hugged his pappa. “Pappa, what are you doing here?” Joxter let go of his son, grinning widely. Snufkin smiled, hoping his dad found another park for them to rid of signs. Joxter reached into his pocket and pulled out the hair tie. Snufkin looked at it confused, then Joxter closed his eyes and launched the hair tie into the grass.  
Moomin watched as Snufkin leaped and tried to grab at the hair tie. Snufkin’s eyes were round and he pawed at the ground, sometimes making the hair tie bounce somewhere else. Joxter howled in laughter, “Get it, kitten! You can catch it!” It was rare for Moomin to see Snufkina act so feline, as Snufkin sometimes hated showing that side of him. Moomin watched in awe. His friend looked so cute! “Get it Snufkin!” Moomin cheered on. Joxter slipped away, unnoticed, and headed for Moominhouse to find Moominpappa.  
Snufkin mewed when he couldn’t find the hair tie. He clawed at the ground, and Moomin giggled to help him. He picked it up and tossed it for Snufkin. Snufkin smiled, feline fangs out, and jumped at the little hair tie. He jumped on it and began chewing on it. Snufkin chewed and pulled, and Moomin yelled, “Don’t eat it! It’s not something you can eat!” Moomin reached in to grab the hair tie. Bad move as Snufkin hissed at Moomin, fangs showed in full glory. Moomin backed up nervously. Snufkin watched him before deciding Moomin was backed up enough. He turned back to his toy. Moomin’s ears flattened against his head. He frowned and sat in the grass with his head in his paws. At least he could watch Snufkin from a distance, he was still cute to Moomin regardless.  
Snufkin played for a bit longer, before shyly crawling back up to Moomin. He nuzzled his nose against Moomin’s snout. Moomin smiled and patted Snufkin’s head like a cat. A loud purr came from Snufkin. Moomin smiled and laid back down, pulling Snufkin with him. Snufkin got comfortable laying on his friend, and curled up. Moomin continued to stroke Snufkin’s hair, and the two slipped back into their nap.


End file.
